I. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to digital signal processors and devices that use such processors. More particularly, the disclosure relates to performing two's complement operations within a digital signal processor.
II. Description of Related Art
Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful personal computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and paging devices that are small, lightweight, and easily carried by users. More specifically, portable wireless telephones, such as cellular telephones and IP telephones, can communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Further, many such wireless telephones include other types of devices that are incorporated therein. For example, a wireless telephone can also include a digital still camera, a digital video camera, a digital recorder, and an audio file player. Also, such wireless telephones can include a web interface that can be used to access the Internet. As such, these wireless telephones include significant computing capabilities.
Some of the programs that provide the functionality of the different devices incorporated within a wireless telephone include instructions that require two's complement operations. For example, a sum of absolute differences can require a two's complement for a difference value that is negative. The two's complement of a particular byte value can be determined by inverting each bit within the byte and adding a one to the inverted result. The use of two's complement operations can increase the hardware within a digital signal processor.
Accordingly it would be advantageous to provide an improved system and method for performing two's complement operations within a digital signal processor.